Quit calling me that!
by Drawberry3
Summary: The Kingdom of Science started the next phase towards their goal to reestablish civilization: making maps. And with an eyesight as effective as Kohaku's she was sent to complete that task. She also had the privilege of having Senku as company, much to her dismay. It wasn't that she disliked the scientist, he just had a certain habit that annoyed her to no end.


The Kingdom of Science started the next phase towards their goal to reestablish civilization: making maps. And with an eye sight as effective and accurate as Kohaku's they sent her as an informant since her eyes detected the broadest scope of any area. That being said, she hadn't the slightest idea on how to create maps.

Therefore she had the privilege of having Senku as company, much to her dismay. It wasn't that she disliked the scientist. In fact she was indebted to him for saving her sister. And fond of him, having introduced her to a new and exciting world she could never have dreamed of. Not to mention she admired his insane diligence all for the sake of Science. Other than his sadistic moments every now and again, there was one thing about him that always irked her.

"Lioness! Over here." He calls out and beckons her to follow.

_That stupid nickname._

He kept referring to her with that insulting word nonstop, as if he was mocking her on purpose. She couldn't even remember a time that he actually called her by name.

"I'm not a lioness!" She rejects, doing as he says and climbing with a faster pace than he did. The male was currently situated atop an elevation, which he thought of as the perfect location for them to start their mission. He brings out his reconfigured sextant device that he adjusted according to the new north star of which he explains in great detail.

She ends up getting lost in the middle of his explanation, reminding her that she didn't understand what he said majority of the time. His words usually littered with jargon to the degree that she'd think he was speaking in a different language altogether. Nevertheless, she understood enough to know how to use the strange tool.

The girl begins to elaborate on the observations of the landmasses, with their corresponding location based on numbers he called _coordinates_, which to her was just a bunch of numbers. He'd start adding figures on a piece of paper he brought, little by little completing the documentation of the area. They moved locations every now and again, adding more and more to the map.

Hours passed and he decided that it should be enough for the day. "Great work lioness, we're completing this at a much faster rate than I expected." he comments as they walked back to the village.

That was the last straw for her.

"Quit calling me that!" She bursts in annoyance, a menacing glare aimed at her companion. Half contemplating whether or not she'd risk damaging his all too important brain cells with one of her powerful punches.

"Hmm, and why not?" Senku challenges with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. His cocky behavior only added fuel to her rage, still she continued her rant.

"Chrome does it enough with his constant jabs of me being a _gorilla_ all the time. It's not funny, okay?" The female huffs, arms placed on her hips. Kohaku was aware that she wasn't the most _feminine_ in the world especially next to her sister who was the very embodiment of the ideal woman. Yet as much as she preferred to be powerful than gentle, insults like that only reminded her of insecurities she'd rather not think of.

"You take me for a child? Calling names is not even a worthy insult." He rolls his eyes and scratches his ear. Offended that she'd even accuse him of such immaturity.

"Then why-"

"It's called an endearment... Besides, being called a lioness is actually quite the compliment." He adds while crossing his arms, as if her complaints were terribly unreasonable. "Lionesses are independent, fierce, loyal, brave, strong, graceful and agile. They are the primary hunters of the pride and even protect their cubs. From my perspective, I'd say they are more formidable than their male counterparts." Senku explains with utmost confidence.

_No way, did he just indirectly praise me?_ She starts to question whether or not she was actually talking to the usually stone cold scientist.

"But if you so insist, then I'll prohibit myself from mentioning it." She couldn't help but be rendered speechless, it wasn't like Senku _at all_ to care about people's opinions. If it were anyone else she was sure he wouldn't even bother to ask and did what he so pleases.

"... w-well if you put it that way then, I guess it's fine." She mentally curses for stuttering from his spontaneous thoughtfulness. She was _Kohaku_ for crying out loud, she rarely gets affected by _anything_ and she _never stuttered_.

He seemed to swell with pride from her response, they continue their walk without anymore words exchanged. Til she remembered not understanding a certain word from his explanation. She figured that maybe he wasn't all that heartless after all. Perhaps she could understand him more if she attempted to learn the words she didn't know.

"Hey Senku, I have a question. What's an en-endearment?" She asks curiously, her gesture and tone much like a child's.

"Well-" The female warrior senses the male's hesitancy, before speaking. He realizes that they have arrived to their destination and cuts himself off. "What's that? Kaseki needs me for something? I'll be right there! See ya later, lioness." He abruptly ends their conversation and ran east.

"But I didn't hear anything?" She whispers to herself and stares at him as he slowly disappeared. She peers at the whole village leading herself to ponder another thought.

_Odd, I could've sworn Kaseki is towards the opposite direction._

* * *

End **U**w**U**

Endearment - a word or phrase expressing love or affection


End file.
